Short message service (SMS) provides the capability to send and receive communication messages between phones, computers, web or mobile communication systems. The communication message may contain text or binary data which makes an SMS message a so-called text SMS or binary SMS. A binary message may have 140 bytes of data. Although a text SMS may be widely used and supported by wireless networks, a binary SMS may not be as widely supported by wireless networks due to security reasons of an operator of a wireless network, for example. However, in some instances, there may be a need to send binary SMS between machines (M2M), mobile communication systems, and others for testing, research and development, and/or other purposes.